


The determination of love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Illnesses, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Moonstone VarianTakes place during Cassandra's revenge,Varian found out long ago he had Moon powers. In fear of how people would react he kept it to himself.Until Eugene and Rapunzel are in trouble.Now the secrets out Varian struggled controling his powers, not to mention now Cassandra and the ghost girl are on their trail.All Varian knows is he will protect his family and friends, or die trying.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

Varian watched helpless as the rocks trapped Eugune Rapunzel trapped to an wall no one unable to do anything, his hands grasped at the bars the fear. All he could do was watch in fear, his friends slowly demising under Cassandra's hand 

Varian tugged at the bars resting his head on them tears in his eyes, Eugene had been there. Comforting him when he was scared. And now all he could do was watch, as he was slowly being killed. As they both were. 

He could...Varian shook his head at the thought, it had been weeks ago that he found out about his Moon powers, he could feel his body reacting to the rocks. The feeling of power. Of determination to save his friends, to save his family. Because that was what Rapunzel and Eugune were at this point.

Family.

He could see the pain in Eugune's eyes his body slowly being absorbed by the rock. The pain filled eyes sparked somthing in Varian. His hands clenching the bars.

He couldnt just give up.

Eyes filled with fire Varian slammed into the side wall, the determination flowing just as fiercely as when he was trying to destroy Rapunzel. He would NOT let it end this way. 

"What are you doing Varian?". Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that you can break through my...."

The sound of splitting rock was heard and to everyone's atoshment Varian tumbled out of the Piezon, his breathing ragged eyes never leaving Cassandra. The anger was evident in the young mans eyes. Stumbling forward he put himself between the encased Eugune and Cassandra.

"Varian what are you doing!?!? Get out of here. 

"I wont let you hurt them Cassandra! I turned on them. And they still gave me another chance. Rapunzel, Eugene,Lance. Their not just my friends their my family!. Last chance Cass stand down! I will not let you hurt them!".

Cassandra let out an bark of laughter an smirk crossing the womans face, black rocks begin to pop around her 

"You actually think you can stop me! Rapunzel couldn't even stop me! What makes you think sn kid can stop me! Now". Cassandra's eyes darkened. "I am only going to say this once. Move away from Eugune. I will not ask again! You do NOT want to get on my bad side Varian. You WILL regret it".

"I'm not going anywhere! I wont let you hurt them!".

"I warned you". Cassandra growled the black rocks shooting into the air. "It looks like your going to have to learn things the hard way".

"Bring it on!".

The black rocks raced towards the group glowing an blueish color their points pointing at Varian who stood there, Rapunzel and Eugune watched in horror as they charged at Varian whose frame held an determined stance. 

"Varian!!!".

When Varians eyes opened they glowed an Blue an deep blue his hair turning the same shade, with an yell an wall appeared protecting the group from the fatal rocks. His teeth gritted feeling the rocks frantically trying to break the shield. 

"What!! This cant be possible!!!".

With an yell Varian made the rocks jerk back the jagged pieces breaking into pieces, his glowing eyes turned an slight duller shade showing his real eye color his breathing ragged. The hateful glare sent at Cassandra. 

"Now I wont say it again". Varian growled. "Let Eugune and Rapunzel GO!!!".

"Allow them to go". The glowing blue lady said. "There has been an change in plans. We must learn more about this young man and his powers. Allow them to leave. We will take use of these opportunities".

Scowling Cassandra released them from her capture Varian swayed on his feet eyes going back to normal , eyes fluttering his frame stumbling forward he would've fell to the ground. If it wasent for Eugune who lunged forward catching him, who had been released from the rocks.

"Varian!!". Eugene sunk to the ground craddling the Teenager against him his eyes drew in concern at the pained expression on the young mans face. "Easy kid I gotta".

Rapunzel knelt next to the two her fingers running through Varians hair the two glared at Cassandra 

"Get out of here Rapunzel did before I change my mind".

"C'mon Eugune let's get him out of here". 

"Right behind you Blondie". Eugune gently scooped the weakened Varian into his arms, he gave Cassandra one last hateful glare before taking off after Rapunzel.

An angry Cassandra in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Varian could feel the movement even before he woke up his body exhausted, it always did this whenever he used his powers. Whenever he did experiments on himself but if he was being honest with himself this was the first time he ever used his powers this much.

Varians eyes flutterd open he could see Eugune wss the one holding him and by the looks of it, they were riding on Max.

"Eugune?". Varian croaked his voice horse.

"Kid". Eugene's features morphed into one of relief "thank goodness your ok. Blondie he woke up. How are you feeling Varian? You gave us quite an scare passing out like that".

"Tired". Varian answered honestly. "My head is killing me".

"I dont blame you". Eugunes tone quiet. "That was quite the show. His hands gently massaged Varians temple who drifted his eyes shut with an sigh. "Blondie I think we should find an place to hunker down for the night. The kids not doing to hot".

Rapunzel touched Varians forehead who wss burning up.

"I agree Lance do you think you can take angry and red and try to find us an place for the night".

"Will do princess come on girls".

Once the group was gone Eugune and rapunzel turned to look at Varian whose features were pinched together in pain. 

"Mmsorry". Varians eyes fluttered. "I should've told you guys about my powers".

"That's not what's important right now". Rapunzel touched Varians hand. "What is important is getting you some rest and that fever down. Go to sleep Varian. We will be right here when you wake up".

"Promise?".

"We promise kid". Eugune grasped both of their hands squeezing it gently. "Your safe".

Lips twitching Varian slowly drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and secure.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was quiet Rapunzel and Eugune gazing down at the slumbering Varian. Rapunzel brushed Varians hair from his face in an motherly way.

"Eugene". Rapunzel's tone was quiet. "Their going to come for him. It was to easy that Cass just gave up. Especially after seeing Varians power. Shes going to want his power".

"She wont get him. We will protect him I'm not going to let anyone hurt him we both are. We just will have to keep an close eye on the kid. 

"Your right hes family. We won't let anyone get him". Rapunzels features determined. "Even if we have to protect him with our lives".

Back when he first met Varian Eugune would've made an smart comment, but as time went on. Seeing the vulnerability in Varian. The way the kid gazed at him in fear".

"Eugune". Eugene could still here the terror in the young mans voice befor the two held hands. Not knowing what was about to happen.

Eugune knew now he would die for this kid, this kid would do great things one day, and he hoped that he would see it. If this adventure didnt kill him first.

"Eugune?". Rapunzel touched her boyfriends face jolting him out of his thoughts. "Are you ok?".

"I'm fine Blondie". Eugune kissed his girlfriends hand. "Was just thinking Varian has came along way, hes going to do great things one day".

"Yes he is which is why we have to keep him safe. That and I have really started getting attached. Hes an good person and been through so much".

"That he has dont worry Blondie. Nothing is gonna happen to him. Not on our watch".


End file.
